Revelations
by MissLantern
Summary: Luke Skywalker doesn't know a lot about Mara Jade, but he will soon learn that he's not the only one who's run away to join up with fate. Rewriten origins for Mara Jade.


** I am a huge fan of Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker. My other stories are about dc and marvel heroes so this will be a new topic for me. If you haven't read my other stories than I just want to give you a heads up. I like to change the characters, along with origins and I like to stray from main story lines. So if you are a diehard main stream fan than my stories aren't for you. In this story Lukes Origins are the same except that he was a bit younger when he met Ben. He is around 21 here and this is sometime after the Thrawn trilogy. The main character will be Mara and how she deals with her troubled past. I am also going to connect her with some of my other charters. I hope to hear from my readers!**

** Revelations**

** Chapter 1**

I rolled over onto my side only to find Luke lying next to me. He was still wearing his black tunic and black trousers. His eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep and his unkempt blonde hair was falling all around his face. He was lying on top of the covers with his arms crossed over his chest. I found myself taking in his facial features and was glad that he couldn't see me gapping like this. I would never hear the end of it.

Last night Leia and Han invited us over to play cards and have a few drinks. Luke insisted I come to because I had been working so hard on my Jedi skills. I reluctantly agreed, and went with him.

After five hours of drinking and card games I went to lie on the couch and must have fallen asleep. Now I was in a spare bedroom at Leia's place, with Luke skywalker sleeping next to me. Never in a million years would I have for scene this.

I pushed the covers up and sat on the edge of the bed. I stretched my arms, and turned to see if I had disturbed the sleeping Jedi. I stood up and walked over to the bedroom mirror.

My usually straightened blood red hair was a mess of curls. My skin seemed paler than normal, and the combination of my unruly hair and my emerald green eyes made me look like my mother. I closed my eyes to block out the image of the person I've been trying to run from all these years.

I focused on Luke's presence which seemed to calm me immediately. Just then a hand grasped my shoulder which made me jump. I stared into the mirror and saw that Luke was standing behind me. How was he able to sneak up on me like that?

"You ok Mara? You had a troubled look on your face" he asked running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Yeah, I was just surprised that I woke up next to a farm boy" I said looking at him through the mirror.

"Yeah about that, you fell asleep on the couch so I carried you here. I guess I kind of fell asleep here" he said giving me one of his boyish smiles.

"Yea well the next time you 'fall asleep' you'd better watch out Skywalker" I warned him. He chuckled and handed me a comb.

"I haven't seen your hair this curly in a long time Jade. And you're wearing the same cloths from last night, I've never thought of you as a slacker but I'm beginning to change my mind" he teased me.

"You're really pushing my buttons this morning Skywalker. I'm not going to take your Bantha crap much longer" I said waving the brush at him like a weapon. He raised his hands in surrender, and slowly walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go ask Leia for some cloths. Why don't you shower and I'll leave the cloths on the dresser for you" he said.

"What's wrong with what I have on" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He looked me over which made me blush.

"Nothing, if you're planning on eating breakfast in a black jump suit" he said holding back a laugh. He was picturing me at the table with his sister and Han, and he found it hilarious.

I threw my brush at him which he nearly dodged. "Do us both a favor and leave me out of your visions of hilarity" I told him.

He picked up the brush and put it on the dresser. "I'll be in the living room, so don't take too long or I'm coming after you" he said before he closed the door.

I picked up the brush and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked back into the mirror and stared at my complexion. I had the skin of a nineteen year old, but after all that's happened I felt much older.

My mother was staring at me, and no matter how hard I tried to see myself, all I saw was her. I roughly ran the brush through my hair to get the curls to go away. No matter how many times I did the curls just sprang back. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tear drop run down my chest.

I threw the brush at the mirror shattering the glass into the shape of a spider web. I wiped my tears with my hand, and just stared at them. I couldn't even remember the last time I had cried. I thought that I wasn't capable anymore. Skywalker must have been secretly buttering me up this past year.

When I thought of him I immediately felt his connection through the force. He was sending me comforting emotions which meant that he knew I just had a breakdown. I accepted him but made sure my walls were locked down. Sometimes I really hated that we shared this kind of connection. He didn't even have this connection with Leia and she's his twin.

I pulled myself together and walked into the shower room, or fresher as everyone called it. I pulled off my jump suit and let it fall to the ground. Avoiding the mirror, I stepped into the fresher and washed away everything but my memories.

This time of year was always the hardest for me. Tomorrow at 10:30 pm was the time my life changed forever. This would be the first time I spent that day with a close friend. Luke knew something was going on and has asked me numerous times what was wrong.

I heard the door open and knew that Luke had come to give me some cloths. The drawers were being opened and closed so he must have been getting dressed. We were still connected through the force, and he was giving off a great deal of concern.

Oh shit, he must have seen the mirror. I washed the straightening conditioner out of my hair and finished up shaving. I stepped out of the fresher and dried off with my towel. I threw the towel on the ground and peeked my head out of the door frame.

Luke was sitting on the bed in fresh new cloths. He had on his usual black pants and boots but today he wore a white button down with a black tunic over it. His hair was as neat as it was ever going to get. He looked up from his train of thought and snapped back to reality.

"Leia picked these out for you. I know how you feel about dresses, but it'll have to do for now" he said standing up and handing it to me.

I awkwardly grabbed the dress while trying to stay hidden behind the door. This was the first time I've been naked and this close to him before. It made my imagination ignite. I had the sudden thought to just walk out, not even caring if he saw me naked.

I knew that Luke had heard me because he let out an awkward cough and turned to leave. Feeling my cheeks go red again, I ducked back into the bathroom. I unfolded the fabric and rolled my eyes. Oh Leia.

I pulled on the dress and forced myself to look in the mirror. The black silk dress went down to the middle of my thighs. The dress flowed smoothly and the spaghetti straps made it so that a bra wasn't needed. The top part had rhinestones on it and it sparkled in the light. I looked like a freakin fairy princess. This was so degrading it wasn't even funny.

I brushed out my hair and blow dried it. It took about thirty minutes because of the length and thickness of my hair. After I straightened my hair it went down to my shoulder blades. I criss crossed my part and then brushed it out.

I brushed my teeth and checked to make sure all the curls in my hair were straightened. Normally I'd put eye liner on but all my things were back on yavin at the academy.

I threw my dirty laundry into the hamper and went back into the bedroom. I made the bed and found my boots next to the bed. I pulled them on and looked back at the mirror. I was going to have to apologize to Leia. I took in a deep breath and left the room.

000000000000000000000

Everyone was sitting in the living area. Luke was sitting in a chair and the kids were climbing all over him. I tried to keep a serious face but the scene in front of me was too much to bear. Luke frowned at me while Han got off the couch.

"All right you little Banthas. Let Uncle Luke breathe for god's sake" said Han. Jaina and Jacen did as they were told and ran into the other room. Little Anakin was standing on the back of the chair and jumped right into Lukes lap. Luke let out a yelp and Anakin then followed his brother and sister into the other room.

Han was laughing and shaking his head at the same time while Leia had her mouth covered with her hand.

"I'm so sorry Luke, you know how they get when you're here" Leia apologized. Luke waved her off and tried to breath.

Luke turned to look at me and gave me one of his innocent farm boy smiles. I blushed and looked at the ground. Luke stood up and offered for me to sit down. I awkwardly walked over. My boot caught the side of the carpet and I tripped. All three of them had their eyes on me and I began to feel very small.

I sat on the very edge of the chair while Luke stood next to me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. The two of us were so crammed that I had to cross my legs to make room.

I was so embarrassed that all I could do was stare at the floor. I buried my hands under my knee and tried to ignore the very awkward silence. No one said anything so I thought that I'd break the silence.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this. I don't even remember the last time I wore a dress" I said to Leia.

"You look like a princess Mara" Han commented. "Ha-ha, shoot me now, I'd rather be dead and not have a silver spoon up my ass" I joked. Leia cleared her voice and arched her eye brows.

"Um not that you have a spoon up yours Leia" I laughed nervously. Luke placed his hand on his brow obviously embarrassed for me. I slapped Luke on the knee and stood up.

"I think it's time we left. Luke still has a lot to teach me, and I… have important business to attend to, right Luke" I said giving him the get me the hell away from here look. He stood up with me and gave Leia a kiss on the cheek and slapped Han on the back.

"Thanks guys, last night was fun, we need to do that more often" Luke said. "Feel free to come over anytime kid, and if you don't your sister will be bugging me about it" he laughed while eyeing his wife.

"Thanks for inviting me to. I haven't seen you since…" I was going to say since I tried to kill her brother, but I figured I was already in a deep enough hole.

"And I'll mail you this dress" I told her. "Don't worry about it, you really do look like a princess, so it fits you perfectly" she said. My temper flared at that moment, but Luke stepped in front of me and raised his arm to me. I glanced at him and he gave me a look, so I complied with him and wrapped my arm around with his.

"Love you Leia, I'll call when we get back to the academy" he told Leia. He walked towards the door dragging me along with him. He was obviously in a hurry to get me out of there before I did anymore damage. Oh no, the mirror.

I tugged on Lukes arm and went back, "Oh and Leia, I'll replace the mirror I promise" I said. She looked confused and glanced at her husband who gave her a lopsided grin. "Come on Mara" Luke said dragging me out the door.

On the way to his X-wing he didn't say I single word to me. He still held onto my arm and guided me through the large crowds of Corusant. Even though I've been traveled to many planets throughout the years, the fact that there were aliens all around me still freaked me out.

We managed to push through the crowd, along with many beings trying to get Lukes autograph. Artoo greeted us both as we took our seats. Luke strapped himself in, and looked over to make sure I was as well.

"Alright Artoo, set the coordinates for Yavin 4" he told the little droid. The droid chirped back and did as he was told.

"Mara did you want to fly for awhile. I know how much you miss flying…" he stopped mid sentence and just stared with a worried expression.

My hands were on my lap, and my right hand was shaking just slightly. "Artoo, set the controls for auto pilot please" he said.

After the ship took off I took my belt off and focused on the force. Luke's presence surrounded the whole ship and it was making it extremely hard to focus.

Luke walked up to me and knelt down so that we were eye to eye. His blue eyes looked concerned and they were looking right at me. I really hated when he paid this much attention to me. It frightened me even more that I craved that attention, and under the circumstances, I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Mara what's going on? Your scene back at Leia's place was awful. Why are you acting so strange? It's not like you to get upset" he said. I couldn't look him in the eye. My heart was beating so fast, and my hand just wouldn't stop shaking.

Luke grabbed my trembling hand and held it still. I couldn't hold back the tears that were spilling over now.

"Mara I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Keeping your feeling concealed isn't healthy" he said rubbing my hand.

I wanted to talk to him, I just didn't know how. When I first agreed to be trained in the Jedi arts, he said that confronting my past was one of the many exercises. Most of what I told him about me was lies so that we could skip that very painful step.

"Luke" I said using his first name, "It's hard for me to talk about these things. There's so much that you don't know about me" I told him.

"You must try Mara. Fear and anger lead to the dark side. Let me help you" he said brushing my hair out of my face.

"It's a three day flight to get back to Yavin. We have plenty of time" he said. I nodded and knew that after I confided in Luke, our relationship was never going to be the same.

**That's the end of chapter 1. I'll have 2 up very soon! **


End file.
